


Long Time Coming

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Dean is Filthy, Dirty Talk, Discussion Of Collaring, Discussion of Past Abuse, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: It's been two weeks since Dean escaped AJ, and though the tours have been close together, Roman still hasn't made a move to reclaim Dean as his own in the carnal fashion. Dean is starting to get annoyed and decides to take matters into his own hands.(Pre-TLC but Post-Hell in a Cell 2016)





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is truly canon to the story, because a week or two is not actually very long, even for Dean. But they both needed this.

A week passes from the last time he saw Roman and it's Tuesday night again. Dean doesn't really remember what happened, he went out, he wrestled, he went back and the everyone back stage kept AJ away from him. Naomi had all the girls on patrol duty and the twins were running interference. He gets back to his hotel without anyone touching him or talking to him. And Roman has refused to have any sexy times at all, even over the phone. He understands that last week he was eat up pretty bad but geh.

Roman took an earlier match at the tuesday RAW house show and drove over to Dean's hotel, sweet talking his way into a key card from the desk clerk who giggled disturbingly when she recognized him. He felt rushed to get there, but now he's been waiting for Dean for almost twenty minutes, even after he showered.

When Dean walks into his hotel for the evening he's not even shocked see Roman laying on his bed wearing loose gym shorts and a tee-shirt. Dean doesn't say hello. He just drops his ring gear and promptly climbs u on the king bed and straddles Roman's lap. "Roman. It's been two whole weeks, you're the US champion and I want to ride your cock like I'm the United State Championship belt right now."

Roman smiles at Dean as he comes in, a low chuckle escaping him as he's pressed down into the mattress. "Not that I mind the thought... but you're still hurt, and you just had a rough match tonight." His hands smooth over Dean's hips, tracing the lines of the denim. "You sure you're up for that?"

Dean gives Roman a pointed look and rolls his hips because even though he knows that Roman will do his best to be a gentleman, the silky friction from Roman's shorts rubbing over his dick is going to make him hard. "Ro, Ro, Ro..... calm down. It’s been two weeks and you haven't even let me finger myself much less jack off. I'm as tight as virgin and I want you to be first of prom night."

Roman groans and arches up under Dean. "Mmm, pretty sure you weren't a virgin by your prom night, pet. You were hardly an innocent when I got to you." His hands drop to Dean's ass, kneading lightly. He's still watching Dean carefully because he will not hurt this man and he won't let himself lose control.

"That's why I said I was as tights as a virgin, not that I was one one also. Are you calling me a slut Roman Reigns?" Dean asks with mock disbelief even as he rocks his hips like a stripper giving a lap dance.

"Damn straight I am," Roman growls, flipping them over to pin Dean under his body weight. "You're the one who came onto me in the first place, opened my eyes to all sorts of things I didn't know I was into." He kisses his way down Dean's throat, hands running up under Dean's t-shirt until he can pull it off.

"You totally got hard for the crazy Moxley accent when we met, even when it was awful. I should use it more often." Dean teases as his legs fall further open for him. "I knew you wanted me the first time you pinned me in practice and your pupils dilated. Some guys that just means they want to fight, or get hard from winning. But not you..."

Roman growls and grinds down against Dean. "I wanted a lot of things back then. Didn't think I'd have any chance with you." He drops his head to kiss Dean deeply, "Like you better as yourself though." He trails kisses down Dean's chest to tease over his nipples.

Dean kisses back happily with a small little smirk when he pulls away. "I like me better as me too.... like you better as you too. Like being with you. Like you big and strong and demanding." He replies with a nip at Roman's lip again.

Roman grins. "Been trying to be nice." He says, more teasing than defensive, "But you've never been much good at taking that, have you?" He rises back to his knees to open Dean's jeans and strip them off, leaving the slimmer man naked. "God," He says, a little breathless, "I still remember the first time you let me fuck you. I thought I was the luckiest man alive." He drops kisses across Dean's abs, heading toward his cock. "You're more beautiful now."

Dean flexes his abs a little at the attention to his abs and runs his hands into Roman's hair to pull out the man's pony tail so his hair cascades down around him. "What are you talking about? You were always the gorgeous one. "

Roman looks away, nuzzling into Dean's hip and licking teasingly along his cock. "I think we both know, Seth was the prettiest." He teases, "But I guess we both got lucky then... ending up with the person we wanted most." He shuts himself up by swallowing Dean's cock, starting a slow rhythm as he reaches out to pull the lube out of the sheets where he left it.

Dean moans and does his best not to roll his hips into Roman's mouth but he hasn't been able to get off in two weeks because of Roman's constant worrying and just his hand just doesn't do it for him. "God, Ro... you're so good! So good to me." He moans happily.

Roman continues his rhythm, eyes flicking up to watch Dean's reactions as he trails one slick finger down lower to tease against Dean's entrance. He hasn't touched Dean like this since everything went down with AJ and nothing matters more to him than ensuring he didn't hurt Dean.

Dean whines and pushes back on that finger. He's been aching for it for days and he won't let Roman take it away. "Please Ro... please give me more. I can take it. I want it. I need it." Dean begs. His legs come up and hook around Roman's arms so he can try and make the larger man's arms move in closer so he can fuck himself deeper onto Roman's finger.

Roman chuckles, a low rumble in this throat around Dean's cock and then pulling back a little. "So eager, pet. Don't worry, I'll give you what you want." To prove it he presses in a second finger, painstakingly slow as he twists and stretches to work Dean open. Dean;s been saying he's ready for a week, but Dean also pushed too far too fast sometimes. He keeps working Dean's cock in his mouth until he has three fingers in him as deep as they can go and Dean still isn't showing any sign of reacting negatively.

Dean cries out at the slow and steady pace. By the time Roman has three fingers in him he's biting the pillow in frustration. He wants to obey and let Roman take care of him but he just let AJ have that control and right now he needs to take some control back. So he pushes Roman over with a soft kick. He pushes and manhandles Roman onto his back and straddles the man with a firm grip around Roman's dick. "No more teasing. I want you inside me."

Roman's smile is wide and genuine, "Hell yeah. Take what you want, baby." He rests his hands at Dean's hips, sticky and slick but steadying. This way makes it easier to watch Dean anyway. "I've missed seeing you like this.” He’s hard as a rock in Dean’s hand without even trying and he thinks he could probably stay like this forever if the world would let him.

Dean grabs the lube and slicks up Roman's cock with a little more lube than normal and it drips off his hands and stains Roman's shorts which are only pushed down enough for Dean to get to Roman's cock. "I'm gonna ride you like a champ. I'm gonna make you cum and and I'm gonna cover your fucking incredible abs with my spunk. I'm gonna mark you and you're gonna mark me." Dean declares.

Roman’s moan is almost a whimper as Dean coats his cock is slightly cooler lube. "Fuck yeah... wanna fill you up and make you mine." He waits for Dean to make the first move and sink down onto him, making Roman's eyes nearly roll back in his head at the pleasure of it. "God, I missed you so fucking much." He growls with a slow roll of his hips to sink deeper. "Never letting you go again. Not ever. You're mine."

Dean groans as he fully seats himself on Roman's cock. He lifts Roman's hand and places it on his own throat. "Claim me... hold me... choke me." Dean growls as he starts to move his hips and fuck himself hard on Roman's cock.

Roman's eyes dilate wider, thumb tracing across Dean's throat just hard enough to be felt for a moment. He wipes off his other hand and brings it up to cover Dean's mouth, pressure at his throat and blocking his air flow. "So little time past and you need to be reminded who you belong to, pet?" He asks darkly, slipping into the scene where Dean clearly needs him. "I called you a slut earlier, is that what you are?" He lets Dean breathe briefly to give him a chance to answer.

"Yeah, I'm your fucking slut. Fuck! Tell me who I fucking belong to!" Dean gasps out as he thrusts his hips hard and fast. His own hand tightens on Roman's to cut off some of his air supply as well.

Roman's grip tightens on Dean's throat and he covers Dean's nose and mouth again. "You're mine now, pet. Only mine. My perfect slut trained just for me." He growls out as his hips rock up to meet Dean's rapid movements. "What do you say for letting you ride me tonight?" He keeps Dean from breathing for another two thrusts before he lets him answer.

"Thank you so much for letting me ride your cock, Sir!" Dean gasps as he arrives for breath. His body tightens around Roman's cock and his body shakes a little from the oxygen deprivation but it just makes his high better as he drives closer and closer to orgasm.

Roman doesn't let Dean fully catch his breath before covering his mouth again. "You're gonna get me off first, pet." Roman grits out, voice rough with the exertion of fucking up into Dean at this pace. "Look at me.” Roman says sharply, drawing Dean’s attention back to himself. “Don't you dare cum until you ask for it." He gives Dean a fleeting half-breath of air before blocking his mouth again, not giving him time to say anything. A few more brutal thrusts and he's closer himself and removes his hand again to let Dean speak.

Dean groans and he kisses Roman's hand. "Please sir, please give me your cum. Please mark me as yours with your cum." Dean begs desperately, though his voice is ragged.

Roman grins and slides two fingers into Dean's mouth as he keeps the other tight on his sub’s throat. On the next thrust he tenses and comes deep in Dean's ass. "Fuck... so fucking good for me pet. Do you want to cum now?" He starts rock his hips again lightly, knowing he can stay hard for long enough to let Dean ride him out.

Dean nods his head frantically as he sucks and licks around the fingers in his throat and the rush of oxygen he gets for a brief moment makes him dizzy with please. He knows the moment Roman says he can, he will fall apart.

"Cum for me then, pet. Cum now." Roman says firmly, despite his voice being rough and a little breathless from exertion. He releases the pressure on Dean’s throat and slides his fingers out of Dean's mouth at the same time. His spit-slick fingers close around Dean’s cock, stroking smooth and fast. He only has to stroke his sub for a few moments as he watches his lover come apart around him, his own body shaking a little with aftershocks.

Dean's body is like a vice around Roman's dick when he gets hot with a full breath of oxygen. He collapses onto Roman shaking as they both rode out their orgasms. Dean's not even sure he could move right now because everything else in the room seems to be floating. "Thank you sir...." he mumbles. His voice is low and gravely from the choking.

"Mmm, say that again." Roman purrs softly, arms sliding around Dean to stroke hips back lightly. He knows Dean's throat will have bruises tomorrow and the reminder of his marks all over this man make him shiver with want he can't even act on right now. "Such a good boy for me." He babbles, keeping low praise going as they both come down, having no interest whatsoever in moving for the moment.

Dean presses lazy kisses along Roman's neck. "Thank you sir.... thank you sir." Dean whispers playfully as his mouth moves up to suck and nibble at Roman's earlobe. Dean rolls his hips again and clenches his body around Roman's dick once more. "You're still so fucking hard. Have you been depriving yourself too Sir?"

Roman moans softly as Dean clenched around him. "Mmm, not like you, pet. But it's.... Been a while." He rocks his hips up again, just to tease them both. "Didn't want to deprive you when I know how much you love this cock." He nuzzles into Dean's hair, a bit damp but smelling like sweat and Dean and home.

Dean makes a happy sound that he would murder anyone else of they heard. "I missed you Big Man." Dean is out of sub space and he lifts his head to bite Roman's nipple which makes him move enough for Roman's dick to slide out. He groans and bites Roman again for good measure.

Roman groans and squirms, his fingers sliding into Dean’s hair as the sharp sting of the bite makes him hiss as much as the shock of his sensitive dick being exposed to the cooler air of the room. "Missed you too," he groans, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" It's the question Dean always hates, but he has to ask. He catches Dean's chin and pull him up for a kiss.

Dean kisses back playfully and nips at Roman's lower lip in retaliation for being treated with kiddy gloves. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm great and I love you and I love your cock and I love your marks on my body and how everyone knows that they're from you now." He moans.  
Roman grumbles and flips Dean over, kicking off his pants before turning their kisses more biting and demanding. He grinds down a little against Dean's hip. "Wanna put my collar on you tonight." He growls, "Don't want to let you back out in the world without that." He drags his kisses further down Dean's jaw and bites hard at his throat to repay Dean's marking bites.

Dean looks up at Roman with a dopey smile. The bite makes him moan happily. "Yeah.... let’s do that. I didn't want to rush you. Or push you into something you didn't want."

Roman kisses Dean again. "All I want is you, and now I get to keep you." He purrs, fingers very gently stroking Dean's throat again, propping himself up to look at the darkening bruises on Dean's pale skin. "I fucking love you, Dean. It makes me crazy being away from you." He sounds more serious than he meant to, but he means it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the happy ending, folks. There is one more chunk that I might work in and then a lot of newer story going forward for them. It's a road that never ends for the WWE, after all. But at least for a moment, our boys were ok.


End file.
